


Inside Of This Broken Home

by MukeAF (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Muke as FUCK [43]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (lots of it ish), (not really just mentions of it but still), Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Violence, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/MukeAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is fragile, and Michael is the protection he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Of This Broken Home

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for that one tag above.

_Blurry faces and blurry hands… things Luke is used to yet he’s only seventeen._

_Stench mixture of cigarettes and alcohol that reeks too much… yet another thing he shouldn’t be used to._

_-_

 

“Blondie, won’t you like to give me a blowjob with that pretty mouth of yours? Pretty sure you’re good at it,” one of Luke’s bullies calls out.

“Sorry, I don’t blow douche cunts, or people without a dick,” Luke retorts, greeted with a punch in his stomach. Great way to start school.

“Smart-mouth me again and I’ll punch your pretty neck next, got it?” Declan glares at the now-scared blond.

 

-

 

“Use the method of ignoring,” Ashton, Luke’s only friend other than Calum, Ashton’s boyfriend, advises. “Like, c’mon, it’s not that hard.”

“Yeah, well,” Luke bites at his lower lip. “I’m as intimidating as a six-year-old’s teddy bear, can you blame me? Just because I’m ignoring does not mean they will ignore me back out of fear!”

“Your life sucks,” Ashton pops a fry into his mouth.

 

_Yeah, it does._

 

-

 

“Alright, class, we have a new student today,” Mr. James shushes the after-lunch excited students. “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“Um,” the voice was so deep, it catches Luke’s attention right away.

 

The guy has dyed-black hair with red, blue, and purple strands, and makes it work unlike most others who experiment that way. There’s a noticeable piercing on his eyebrow and holy shit. Those plump pink lips.  It takes all of Luke’s willpower not to be hard in the middle of a class.

 

“Hi, my name is Michael, and I just moved from Perth. Um, I like FIFA and pizza, that’s all.”

 

 _No, it’s not all,_ the dirty side of Luke’s mind goes off. _I do want to know if you’re gay and a top…_

 

“Why don’t you sit next to… Alicia?”

 

_Okay, gotta kill Alicia now._

 

The rest of his Chemistry class goes rather boringly.

 

-

 

“Guys, I don’t have any lunch money today, gosh,” Luke wails at his attackers.

 

This is his life now, fighting off the bullies in a daily basis as his home life crumbles apart.

 

“Yeah, right. Just give us the money, Hemmings,” Declan sneers at Luke.

“Well–”

“Just take my money,” a deep voice Luke barely recognises comes to the rescue. “And then leave us the fuck alone.”

“It’s the new kid,” Declan announces. _Thanks a lot._

“Here’s a twenty,” Michael practically shoves the note into Declan’s jean pocket. “Now scram.”

 

“Thank you,” Luke manages not to stutter. “You didn’t have to, I mean, thank you but…”

“They’ve been bothering you for a while, eh?” Michael comes in close to wipe away the tears he didn’t know he had.

“Th-they scare me…” Luke replies honestly. “I-I don’t know how to deal with them…”

“I’ll be your knight that chases away those monsters,” Michael promises.

“You don’t know me,” Luke hiccups.

“And I believe in love at first sight.”

 

-

 

_Glasses shattering, shouts intensifying, everything’s too much for Luke._

 

-

 

“So, Lucas,” Ashton has the dramatic look on his face that Luke hates. “I hear you got a boyfriend without telling us.”

“Ash, don’t be a dick,” Calum flashes an apologetic smile at Luke.

“You love my dick when it’s–”

“I hear ‘dick’, is there an orgy happening?” Michael interrupts.

“And here’s our mystery boyfriend!” Ashton woo-hoo’s. “Hello, Luke’s boyfriend, I will–”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” _at least not yet. It’s been only two weeks since he moved here but I feel really attached to him._

 

Luke knew from a very young age that he tended to create an emotional bond with people before he began realising he loved them. With the help of the internet, he figured out he’s demisexual. Ashton was okay with Luke being demisexual since he’s bi. And, well, Calum is gay so.

 

“Did your friend just call me your boyfriend?” Michael arches his pierced brow. “I like that title.”

“I just told them about you saving me from those bullies.”

 

Since Michael happened, Declan and his gang didn’t try to bully Luke. Maybe because Michael can be way more intimidating than Luke himself.

 

And maybe, without Luke realising it himself, he’s falling for the dyed-haired teen.

 

-

 

“FIFA tournament? Ashton sucks,” Calum states, earning a glare from his boyfriend. “Last time we had it, he didn’t score even once. In _all_ the games combined.”

“I suck your ass and dick, alright,” Ashton keeps glaring at his boyfriend. “But not tonight.”

“I won’t suck your dick either,” Calum grins.

“Discuss this after we leave, please,” Michael begs in Luke’s stead. “First time I’m proper hanging out with your friends and they’re being more sexual than ever, Luke.”

“It’s a wonder I’m still friends with them.”

“We’re never getting out of our honeymoon phase, don’t be jealous, Lucas,” Ashton scoffs. “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Luke rolls his eyes. “Wait, why the hell would I be jealous?”

 

Both Calum and Ashton look at Michael, and Calum actually coughs, that little shit.

 

“Me?” Michael feigns surprise. “Oh no, you got it wrong.”

“They did. You’re my friend, Mikey,” Luke hugs his friend close to him. “And I’m not hugging any of the two of you since you two are shitty.”

 

-

 

The FIFA tournament ended with Michael winning, and Ashton coming in last place. As the sore loser, Ashton had to pay for their pizza.

 

“I’m never doing this shit again,” Ashton fake-sobs. “I’m gonna be broke from paying you guys pizza from stupid FIFA tournaments if I do.”

“He speaks the truth!” Calum pecks at Ashton’s cheek, earning a chorus of ‘aw’ from his friends.

 

-

 

_Shattered glasses flying, one of the shard lands close to Luke’s feet. He knows what’s next._

 

“Luke?” Michael’s deep voice brings the blond out of his reverie. “You okay? You kinda zoned out.”

 

Luke realises he just had a flashback of last night. He hates when that happens here at school. He flashes a bright smile at his friend.

 

“Just a bad dream,” Luke reassures. _A dream that never ends_.

“I’ll protect you from those dreams, Luke.”

 

_No you can’t, my nightmares always haunt me._

 

-

 

Luke is currently cuddled in Michael’s arms. He was supposed to hang out with Ashton and Calum, but the two of them are probably fucking, so.

 

“I love you, Luke,” Michael’s sudden words make Luke jolt upright from surprise. “As a friend, Lukey.”

“Oh, right,” _‘cause no one can love someone like me in a romantic way._

 

-

 

 _“_ Mikey _,” Luke’s voice, but so different from how he’s always known it, sounds so breathless. He can see Michael hovering over him, shirtless. He feels a smile etched onto his lips, a rare feature. He runs his fingers through Michael’s messy, yet still in an attractive way, hair. He realises he’s shirtless too._

_“I love you, Luke,” the words echo something in Luke’s mind. “More than anything or anyone.”_

_“I love you too, Mikey.”_

 

Luke jolts awake.

 

Did he just dream about Michael?

 

-

 

Luke feels like he’s on Cloud 9. For some reason, thinking about his dream about Michael made his entire situation with his parents lessen a little. He didn’t even mind that his dad gave him a mean look on his way out.

 

“Morning, Luke,” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s cheek, causing the blond to giggle. “What?”

“You’re really affectionate with me.”

“Friends do that.”

“Friends don’t kiss each other,” Luke counters; Michael feigns a sigh.

“It’s a friendly kiss.”

 

“Friendly kiss, my ass,” Ashton appears out of nowhere, making Luke jump. How long has his friend been here?

“Yeah, got anything against it?” Michael plants another kiss to Luke’s face, this time on his cheek.

 

And maybe, just maybe, Luke appreciates those ‘friendly kisses’ a lot.

 

-

 

“Luke is hiding something, isn’t he?”

 

Luke jolts awake at that statement. He guesses he fell asleep whilst he was over at Ashton’s with Michael and Calum. (Calum practically lives at Ashton’s house.) Did he forget to hide his bruises?

 

“Look, it’s not in my place to tell you anything,” Ashton snaps at Michael; Luke wants to yell at his best friend for doing that. “He’ll tell you in time.”

 

-

 

Luke isn’t the most athletic person in the world, but he still climbs over Michael’s window, panting as he does so. Michael, who was sleeping in his boxers, jolts awake when Luke lands on the floor with a loud _thud_.

 

“What, who, when—Luke?” Michael recognises him. “What are you doing here?”

“Help me…”

 

Luke doesn’t remember blacking out, but he wakes up in Michael’s bed. His body is still sore all over, and he can feel some of the cuts still bleeding.

 

“Your father, was it your father?” Michael’s light green eyes darken from what Luke presumes to be rage. “You didn’t tell me this because?”

“He’d kill me, but I don’t know where else I can go…” Luke breaks into tears. “I don’t have anyone… Ashton is always with Calum, and then you came into my life. You’re the only light of hope in my life.”

“Well, um, you can stay in my room, but you’re coming to the police station with me.”

“Okay…”

 

-

 

It’s been two weeks since Michael took Luke to the police station to file domestic abuse. They arrested Luke’s father, and since his mother didn’t do anything to stop the abuse, she was ruled unfit to raise Luke. Michael had to nag his parents into letting Luke stay with them.

 

“Mikey?” Luke whispers as he nuzzles his head into Michael’s chest. “I-I think I’m ready.”

“Ready to what, babe?”

“Tell you that I love you,” Luke hides his face completely in Michael’s chest. “You’re the only light in my life.”

“And you’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

Michael finally kisses Luke on the lips, something they’ve both been waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write part two where Muke relationship progressed and it's basically the smut part???
> 
> ///
> 
> March 19th (I live in west coast so it's still 19th here when I wrote this)  
> If I get more than 5 comments saying there should be a smutty follow-up, I will write it!


End file.
